fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It Takes a Genie-us/Quotes
:(The Amber's House; Mary is watching Sally grant Stan wishes) :Mary: This stinks. How come Sally gets to make wishes with Stan while I can't...anymore? :Stu: Mary, are you jealous because Sally's spending more time with that parrot? :Mary: No... I meant yes. :Stu: (holds a table lamp) I bought this old table lamp for a cheap price at a thrift store. I have no use for it, so you can have it. Maybe it'll help you take your mind off your jealousy towards your sister. :Mary: Gee, thanks dad. :Stu: You're welcome. :(Mary takes it upstairs to her room) :Mary: Ew, this lamp's dirty! (blows the dust off of it, then rubs it with a towel a few times, the lamp shakes and a female genie comes out) :Lea: What happened? (looks at her lamp) Great, someone threw my lamp in the trash again! :Mary: (gasp) I don't believe my eyes! You're a genie! :Lea: What's the matter, little girl? You never seen a genie before? :Mary: Only in cartoons and fairy tales, never in real life. :Lea: I thought so. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lea! (a bright sign saying "Lea, a Magical Genie" appears above her) I'm a magical genie, but you already know that. :Mary: My name's Mary. :Lea: (shakes hands with Mary) Pleased to meet you. For freeing me from the lamp, you get 3 wishes! So, my master, what's your first wish gonna be? :Mary: That'll have to wait. I gotta show you to my sister Sally and her fairy godparent, Stan! (she and Lea go outside the Amber's house to Sally and Stan in his parrot disguise) Hey, Sally! I have a new friend who grants wishes! Her name's Lea, and she's a magical genie! :(pause, Sally laughs) :Sally: I thought genies only existed in cartoons and fairy tales! :Mary: But Lea's real, I tell you. :Stan: Your sister's right, Sally. Genies are real. But I don't think genies can be trusted, because they're tricky, like that jerk Norm. :Lea: Don't say that name in front of me! I've been having a feud with him for the last 10,000 years! I can grant Mary 3 wishes. How many wishes can you grant, grandpa? :Stan: I can grant as many wishes as I can, assuming the magic in my wand doesn't run out. :Lea: You have limited magic? Well, mine's unlimited! I was granting wishes while you were in your diapers! :Sally: Mary, you don't need her! I can loan you Stan if you want. He can grant wishes too, and as many as he can unless he runs out of magic in his wand. :Lea: Did I mention my wishes are rule-free? :Stan: So what? :Sally: Well, Stan's wishes sometimes tended to bite me in the butt, like how I can't wish for money anymore. :Mary: But Lea has rule-free wishes! :Sally: Even without rules, Mary, you still have to be really careful what you wish for! :Mary: For my first wish, I'll start with something simple, just to be safe. I wish for...an ice cream truck to land on me. :Lea: Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt. :Mary: I'm super strong. I can lift the ice cream truck with my hands. :Lea: Okay. (snaps her fingers, an ice cream truck falls from the sky on top of Mary; Sally gasps, but Mary lifts the truck with her hands and puts it to the side) Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you were super strong! :Sally: Can I have some ice cream? (Mary hands her an ice cream cone) Thanks. :Lea: Okay, Mary, that's one wish down. You have two more left. What's it gonna be? :Mary: I don't know yet. Let me think about it....Hmm... Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan